1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system and a surveillance method that use a radar sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar sensors detect and track an object that enters a surveillance region, and ascertain information about a location of the object, by using a radio frequency (RF) signal as a radar signal.
FIG. 11 is a schematic view of a related art radar sensor 1 including a transceiver 12. Referring to FIG. 11, the related art radar sensor 1 includes an antenna 11, the transceiver 12, and a signal processing unit 13. The transceiver 12 outputs a radar signal to an object via the antenna 11 and receives a signal reflected from an object. The radar signal transmitted to the object travels in a straight line to the object and is then reflected from the object to return to the transceiver 12. The signal processor 13 may ascertain a distance, a direction, and an altitude of the object by measuring a period of time during which a signal is transmitted, reflected, and returns to the transceiver 12, and may obtain information about the object via the distance, the direction, and the altitude of the object.
General civilian radar sensors restricted by local regulations have restrictions on an object detection range due to a limitation in an intensity of RF radiation power. In other words, in the related art radar sensor 1 using a transceiver, as illustrated in FIG. 11, for example, a radar sensor having a detection range of 50 m due to a limitation in RF radiation power, a wireless radar signal moves 50 m along a transmission path and 50 m along a reception path, and thus, an overall link budget corresponds to 100 m. Therefore, for example, an application having an object detection distance of 50 m or greater needs to use other radar sensors having larger detection ranges.